A Love Lost But Not Forgotten
by Peacecomesfromwithin
Summary: Au pairing Laura/Bill slight Lee/Kara family fic. I don't want to give it a way so all I'll say is Tom Zarek has a plan that invovles Laura Roslin and the Presidency. Set just after New Caprica Please read and review. Thank you I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Laura Roslin sat in her chair on Colonial One staring out the window at the ever present Battlestar Galactica. She studied its strong yet scarred exterior. She smiled softly, thinking about the life that thrived within its sturdy bulkheads. She thought to herself how the ship reminded her a lot of its Admiral. She shook her head to clear herself of those dangerous thoughts. He was still furious with her for keeping Hera Agathon from her parents. She knew the real reason he was so upset was because he felt betrayed. She didn't trust him with the information and that hurt him. The ironic thing was she did all this to keep him from getting hurt. She was interrupted when her aide Tory suddenly appeared in front of her. Laura glared at her and was about to tell Tory off for probably the fifth time today when she noticed her Vice President standing behind her. Laura's eyes narrowed seeing the smirking face of Tom Zarek clearly sizing her up. She crossed her arms defensively. She waved Tory off and Tory, with a look of barely contained frustration, left the makeshift office.

Zarek carefully eyed Laura Roslin trying to gage her mood. She was wearing pants so she wasn't in a flirty mood. Her glasses were on so she was all business, he couldn't help but notice her beautiful flaming red hair cascade down around her shoulders framing her beautiful and stern looking face. Her green eyes glinted in anger directed at him for interrupting her in whatever she had just been thinking about. He stole a glance out the window and saw the Galactica looming overhead. So, she had been thinking about the Admiral. Something that would normally put her in a good mood, but Zarek knew their relationship was tense at best after the Hera scandal as the press called it. Taking in all this information Tom came to the only possible conclusion, she was pissed and he had better tread carefully.

He sat in the chair she offered him and she waited for him to speak. Tom nodded lightly trying not to show his fear. If word got out hat Laura Roslin intimidated him he would be ruined.

"Laura" he said in greeting.

"Zarek" she spat. Tom smiled, so, today he wasn't Tom, he wasn't even Mr. Vice President. Tread carefully indeed.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase. With everything that has happened I think you should step down" he said waiting for her to explode. She remained calm her politician mask firmly in place. To his surprise she even seemed to be considering it.

"And who would take over for me?" She asked seriously. Tom stumbled unprepared for her calm logical question. He had expected a fight not well whatever this was. Defeat, acceptance, dare he say relief.

"Ah well" he cleared his throat, "Me of course. I already have the support of the quorum and the people. I could-" He was cut off by her sharp laughter.

"You are forgetting one very important person who's support you don't, and won't have, but so desperately need"

"Yours?" Zarek asked annoyed. Laura shook her head and gave him one of those smiles that made him want to bend her over her desk and take her right there. The thoughts running through his head only fueled his already rising anger. She nodded toward the window, toward Galactica. "Adama"

"Exactly" she said standing. He rose with her "I'm late for a meeting thank you so much for wasting my time" she said icily. She tried to move around him, but Tom blocked her path. His anger had reached its limit with this impossible woman who had to have the finest pair of legs in the fleet. He longed for them to be wrapped around his torso pulling him closer as he frakked her long and hard.

"You're sleeping with him, convince him" Tom snarled. Ever the politician Laura did not reward his outburst with one of her own. She merely glared at him and again tried to move around him. He grabbed her arms roughly and slammed her against the bulkhead. He thought he caught a glimpse of something in her eyes, but it was gone before he could discover what it was.

"Hey!" He heard Kara Thrace shout behind him. "Let her go or I will shoot your frakking brains out!" She shouted. Tom turned and saw she did have a gun trained on him and Laura's marines were entering as well. He backed off raising his hands slowly. His fingers still tingling with the sensation of the feel of Laura beneath them.

"Madam President?" Adam, Laura's head of security and trusted friend, asked.

"Let him go" she said after a shot pause. She resisted the urge to reach up and stroke her arms that were slightly throbbing. "It won't happen again will it Mr. Vice President?" she asked her voice strong and with a hint of warning to it.

"No it won't Madam President" Tom said turning to leave. Adam was in his face in a second.

"Touch her again, even look at her funny and I will not let it go" He said in a steely voice.

"Adam" Laura said deeply grateful for his affection and devotion, but also realizing this could easily get out of hand. Adam was very overprotective. He had been through everything with her. He had been with her since the worlds ended, backed her up no matter what she did and even made himself her personal guard on New Caprica. Before and after the cylons came back. She was relieved when she saw Adam take a step back and allow Tom to leave.

"Ma'am… Laura how could you just-"

"Kara if I put him in the brig he would get the attention he wants. I can handle Tom Zarek"

"And if next time you can't?" Kara asked worry lacing her voice. Laura looked first at Kara and then at Adam and knew he wanted to know the same thing. Laura found herself wondering when she and Kara had formed this bond. On New Caprica they had started getting to know each other. Before the cylons came and then shared experiences in detention. In fact it seemed after New Caprica she had the support and respect of every crew member that had been on that gods forsaken planet. She cared for Kara and this display showed Kara cared for her as well. She didn't want Kara or Adam to worry

"There won't be a next time" She said looking at both of them. She could tell she wasn't helping to reassure either of them. "Not even Tom is that stupid" she added. Kara turned to leave, but Laura called out to her. "Not that I think he would care anyway, but don't tell the Admiral about this ok?"

"It would matter, he lov-"

"Whatever we had I killed it. I'm surprised I haven't had another trip to the brig yet. Please Kara?"

"Is that an order?" Kara asked stiffly.

"No it's a request from a friend" Laura said softly. Kara softened and started leaving the room.

"This is going to frakking bite me in the ass. Why do I-" Laura laughed as she heard Kara scold herself down the corridor. She looked over at Adam and saw him eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm fine" she lied smiling.

The next day Bill and Tom waited for Laura so they could begin their meeting. Both men were lost in their own thoughts of the same beautiful, stubborn woman they were waiting for. Bill was thinking about how much he loved her. His anger at her part in the Hera scandal was fading. He wanted to be angry, but he loved her and not seeing her everyday was killing him. He had felt what life was like without Laura Roslin when he had jumped away from New Caprica. He didn't like it so when they came back he made sure to let her know exactly what she meant to him. Words couldn't describe how happy he had been when she had returned his love with the same intensity he felt for her.

Tom was thinking of Laura in a very different way. He was worried about his outburst. And the fact that seeing something he chalked up to fear flash in Laura's eyes when he had her against the bulkhead kept replaying in his mind. He wanted to see that again. He wanted to feel the power of bringing Laura to her knees, see the unmasked fear in her eyes, and perhaps even some begging couldn't hurt. He knew he would have to be careful. Kara and Jack would be watching him more carefully and if his newly formulated plan was to succeed he needed to be careful.

The hatch opened and Laura strode into the Admiral's quarters a very annoyed, very pissed off look on her face.

"I get it Tory! Enough is enough!" She shouted at her slightly trembling aide. Both men found themselves feeling sorry for the young girl. Laura's wrath was not aimed at her yet she was receiving the brunt of it. Both men felt responsible for her anger. One was troubled by it the other turned on by it. "Sorry to keep you waiting gentlemen the press conference lasted longer than I thought it would." Tom looked over at her security who normally would leave the room. The guards were stationed inside the hatch instead of outside and Adam never took his hand off his gun and was never farther than three feet from his president.

"Adam what's with the extra security?" Bill asked concerned. "Something I should know?" Laura looked even more annoyed at being talked about like she wasn't there. Tom and Bill noticed Jack wanted to say something, but his loyalty to Laura was unwavering.

"No nothing is wrong let's just get this meeting over with shall we?" Laura said shortly. She saw something like pain cross the Admiral's face, but pushed her hope aside. So the meeting went on. Everyone wanted it to end. The tension was as thick as soup. Laura was worried Adam would lose it and shoot the Vice President, Tom was worried for the same reason, and Bill was worried because he knew something was going on, it concerned Laura and Tom, and no one would tell him what it was. Finally when the meeting was coming to a close Tom stood up abruptly.

"Laura can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Tom asked. Adam tightened his hold on his gun.

"I don't-" Adam started, but was cut off with a look from Laura. She nodded to Tom and followed him outside. Adam followed leaving a very confused Admiral behind them.

"Are you going to tell him?" Tom asked trying to gage Laura's position by the way she reacted.

"No I'm not going to tell him, not for your sake for his, but if it happens again I won't be so forgiving." Laura snapped walking down the corridor. Tory fell into step behind her casting a suspicious glance at Tom. Tom leaned against the bulkhead as a man came up to him.

"What do you think sir?" The man asked.

"Tomorrow we move. My mistake cost us, but in the end all of this will be worth it. We need to get rid of her guards. Especially Adam. That's your job Orion. After that bring her to airlock 57 where a raptor will be waiting with a trusted pilot inside. Go with them to the Astral Queen where I'll be waiting. We've only got one shot at this." Tom said shaking Orion's hand. Orion nodded and walked back the way he came. Tom smiled and looked out a window at the fleet. Soon all this would be his.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill waited for confirmation from Tory that he could go inside. She came out and nodded at him, so he entered Laura's office. She was seated at her desk her arms crossed in a very defensive manner. Bill came closer and rested his hands on her desk, but did not sit down.

"Here to yell at me some more Admiral?" Laura said icily. Bill sighed.

"I want to be mad at you. I have tried so hard to be so frakking furious with you, but I can't. Laura I love you" Bill said taking her hand. She didn't pull it away, but looked at the floor. "I had to live without you when the cylons found us on New Caprica and I never wanted to feel that way again. But I do right now and not just because I can't see you every day. While you were on New Caprica I had nightmares day and night of what the cylons were doing to you. I wasn't foolish enough to think that the former President would be left alone. And now your security jumps at every little noise and Adam doesn't even trust that you are safe in our quarters" Laura looked at him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Our quarters?" She asked hope in her voice. Bill smiled and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"It's always been ours. Come home Laura please. And tell me what is going on"

"I have to stay on Colonial One tonight, but tomorrow I promise to come home and as to what's going on I'm handling it."

"Laura let me help you. If anything were to happen to you I don't think I could survive it." Laura smiled and kissed him gently.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll see you tomorrow? Where we can properly make up" Laura grinned kissing him again this time deepening the kiss.

"I'll hold you to it Roslin. I love you" he said kissing her brow.

"I love you too" Laura said releasing him. He left and Laura sank into her chair. How the hell had she gotten so lucky?

Laura walked down the corridors of the Galactica her security team in front of her and behind her. They were headed toward the Admiral's quarters and they had to pass a secluded part of the ship to do so. Laura couldn't wait to see Bill. She had barely slept all night thinking about it. Her security team stopped suddenly very alert. Laura listened and suddenly a loud beeping started. Adam dived on top of her when the bomb exploded. She felt Adam being wrenched off of her and then a pair of hands were pulling her up. She was so disoriented and could barely see anything. A gun was shoved into her back and a harsh voice whispered in her ear.

"Walk" she looked at the mess around her. Her security was either unconscious or dead and she couldn't see Tory. The man shoved harder and she allowed him to lead her through the corridors, all empty. He stopped at an airlock and Laura tried to calm herself down. If he had wanted to kill her he could have already done it. A raptor was waiting inside with a pilot she had never seen before. The man shoved her inside and they left Galactica.

"What do you want?" Laura asked the man sitting next to her. He remained silent and she started to ask again, but the pilot motioned to quiet her. She saw him talk into his headset, but before she could say anything the man with the gun clamped a hand over her mouth. Suddenly Bill's voice crackled through the radio.

"Pilot I need you on rotation. Where are you going?" Laura almost cried hearing his voice. She longed to be in his safe arms right now and she feared she never would again.

"You asked me to make a run to the Odessa sir, remember?" Liar! Laura's mind screamed. She wished she could struggle, scream out, anything, but the man had a gun in her side and she would not die today. She had to stay alive for Bill.

"Oh that's right sorry pilot carry on. Saul what is going on over there!?" No! Bill! Laura cried. It shut off and they landed on the Astral Queen. There was only one man that could pull this off. And as the man with the gun pulled her off the raptor Tom Zarek was waiting for them a smug grin on his face.

"You did good Orion. Hello Laura. Surprised to see me?" he asked taking her arm and waving the Orion away.

"Honestly no. Whatever you are planning you won't get away with it" Tom laughed. "This is about the presidency isn't it? Getting rid of me will not get you the Admiral's support" Tom stopped walking and stared at her with a disturbing look on his face.

"No it won't, but I'm hoping hearing you scream in pain might persuade him" Tom said dragging her along. He opened a hatch and pulled away a rug. It looked a lot like one of the entrances to the underground caves of the resistance on New Caprica. A small hatch lay on the floor and Zarek opened it. He motioned for Laura to go through it. She thought about telling him to go to hell, but she knew she had to stay alive for Bill.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists and that is exactly what he is going to tell you." She said descending down the ladder, Tom not far behind. The ladder was surrounded by a type of chain link fence and had a door with a lock at the bottom. Zarek opened the door and shoved her through it.

"Than I'll just have to make you scream really loudly won't I?" Tom smiled. Laura tried to hide the shiver that ran up her spine. She surveyed her surroundings and saw she was in some type of cell. It had a cot and a toilet, nothing else. Zarek pulled out a pair of cuffs and chained her hands in front of her. "Get comfortable you're going to be here for awhile. We need the Admiral good and scared before we approach him"

"You son of a-" Laura was cut off when Zarek grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Way closer than she ever wanted to be. He brushed a piece of hair from her face and she jerked away. He only laughed and moved his hand lower, between her breast and then to her stomach. He slid his hand to her back and pulled her even closer so she was against him. She felt his erection and almost vomited. His eyes screamed in desire for her and she almost failed to keep her face impassive.

"I've wanted you since the day I met you" he whispered his breath hot on her ear. "I've always wanted to just bend you over your desk and frak you long and hard. And I will soon, very soon, but right now I have to go see how everything is playing out over on Galactica. I'm sure they've noticed you're gone by now. When I get back we'll pick up where we left off" he kissed her then forcing his tongue into her mouth. He finally stopped and threw her to the floor. Laura glared up at him wiping her mouth. He winked at her and climbed up the latter locking the door on the fence and the hatch behind him. Laura tried, but failed to hold back the tears. She was shaking uncontrollably and silent tears ran down her face.

Bill hung up with the pilot when Saul started screaming orders into the phone.

"Saul what the frak is going on?" Before Saul could answer him a disheveled Tory walked into the CIC. She was cradling her arm and had cuts on her face. She had a devastated look in her eyes. Bill ran over to her and helped her sit down.

"We were going to your quarters a bomb went off. When I opened my eyes Laura was walking away with a guy I have never seen. Sir he had a gun I tried to get up, but a couple of security guards were on top of me" Tory told him clearly trying to hold her tears back. Bill felt his heart constrict. Bomb, Laura, gun, those words kept repeating themselves over and over.

"Saul I want everyone on the lookout for the President!"

"Already on it!" Saul shouted back. Bill looked at Tory who was barely holding it together.

"You should go see Cottle" Bill told her. Tory shook her head.

"Not until I know she's safe" Tory replied. Bill nodded and hoped they would find Laura soon.

Zarek was walking through the corridors of the Galactica headed for CIC. Personnel were rushing past him and he tried to hide the smile at the chaos he had created. Suddenly he was slammed into the bulk head by a very angry Starbuck.

"Where the hell is she?" Kara asked him.

"Who?" Tom asked playing dumb. Kara slammed him into the bulkhead again.

"Don't play frakking games with me. Where is Laura Roslin?"

"Somewhere you'll never find her" Zarek whispered in her ear. Kara grabbed him and dragged him to CIC.

"Admiral!" She shouted. Bill turned and his eyes darkened. He had a feeling Zarek was behind this. He walked up to Zarek and grabbed his shirt.

"Where is she?" Bill asked his fury barely contained. "On the Astral Queen?"

"Do you really think I would be stupid enough to hide her on my own ship? You can have her back all you have to do is back me up when I take over the Presidency."

"Never" Bill said. Giving this man the Presidency would ruin them all. Laura would never want this man to have the Presidency.

"Then Laura stays with me. If you make any attempt to search other ships or if I don't make it back to my ship and call in Laura will be killed. I call in a couple of days. If you're a good little Admiral I might even let you see her. Have an answer for me by then" Tom said pulling away from the Admiral. Bill let him not willing to put Laura's life at risk.

Tom walked through the corridors of the Astral Queen a very smug look on his face. Everything was working out exactly as he had planned. He lifted the rug and and walked down the ladder. He entered the tiny cell and his eyes travelled the length of Laura's body. She was watching him cautiously. He approached her and she tried in vain to get away. He grabbed her and threw her on the cot. She screamed and before she could get up he was on top of her. Kissing and touching her anywhere and everywhere. She struggled violently beneath him, but he overpowered her.

"This will be so much easier for you Laura if you just stop struggling." Tom said capturing her mouth. She fought him.

"Go to hell" she spat as he moved to her breasts. He couldn't wait any longer. He held her down with one hand and unbuckled his pants with the other. He forced himself between her legs and pushed up her skirt. Her screams echoed off the walls of her cell.

Bill paced in his quarters while Kara, Lee and Saul were discussing their options.

"I say we give the the little frak what he wants" Lee mumbled. Bill stopped pacing and looked at his son.

"No I will never give that man the Presidency."

"This isn't some frakking President he kidnapped dad! It's Laura! You are not the only one who cares about her. I will not let Zarek kill her because you are too damn stubborn or too damn mad at her to care!"

"Enough! Don't you dare tell me I don't love her or care about her. I love her more than anything and you know it. This is what Laura would want. She would never give Zarek the Presidency" Bill told his son. Kara who had remained silent stood up.

"Sir no offense, but you haven't been around lately. For any of us and I've been spending a lot of time with Laura. I've seen how she and Zarek interact and Tory and I talked it over and we both think Zarek is capable of a lot more than Laura gave him credit for. Two days ago he attacked her in his office. I was sworn to secrecy and that's no excuse. It's my fault she's been kidnapped by that son of a bitch, but it will not be my fault she is dead. So I propose we start coming up with a plan"

"What do you mean he attacked her?" Saul asked before Lee or Bill could.

"I was going to visit Laura, she'd been pretty upset. Tory called and said she was like withdrawing into herself. She didn't talk to her or even Adam anymore. When I walked in Zarek had Laura pinned up against the bulkhead. I pulled my gun on him, but Laura told us to let him go. I'm sorry I didn't say anything she told me not to tell anyone, especially you Admiral"

"Why would she keep that to herself?" Bill asked to no one in particular.

"She said she didn't think you would care sir. She thought she could handle Zarek"

"She was wrong" Lee said storming out of the room before he lost control of his emotions.

"I'll go" Kara said leaving the two senior officers alone. Bill poured himself a glass of ambrosia and sat down.

"She'll be ok Bill. If she can survive the cylons then she can survive this. What we need to do is figure out when the next supply run is scheduled for the Astral Queen. We send a pilot Zarek won't notice. Like Hotdog or something have them search the ship. They come back and tell us what looks suspicious and we make our move" Saul said to a seemingly unresponsive Bill.

"It's a good plan Saul. Let's do it"


End file.
